Episode 8437 (4th April 2019)
Plot Charity worries when Noah mentions that Debbie has gone off to Home Farm. At the farm, Moira reassures Cain that Debbie will come around in time. The couple begin to kiss but they're interrupted when Charity phones about Debbie. Faith is furious that Bear destroyed Grace's memorial although Paddy is more concerned about Bear's injured shoulder. Bear insists he'll be fine with a medicinal brandy, and remarks that he has raced around the Isle of Man TT circuit, in retaliation to Faith yelling at him. Talk then turns to Chas' pregnancy, with Bear expressing his happiness at the news. Laurel is surprised when Bob turns up at the singles event and the former couple get talking. At Home Farm, a furious Debbie questions why Graham didn't tell her Joe was alive and instead let her grieve for a man who isn't dead. Graham apologises. Debbie demands to know what Graham turning to alcohol in the aftermath of Joe leaving was all about. Graham states Joe leaving was like he died so he mourned for him. He tells Debbie she has a right to be angry but explains he couldn't risk telling the truth as it would've been harder to get Joe out of the country. As Bear refuses to go to the hospital, Paddy and Chas insists he should at least let Dr Cavanagh check him over. Cain and Charity arrive at Home Farm and tell Graham he has a lot to answer for. Graham insists he did what he had to do. Unmoved, Debbie labels him "pathetic" then Cain, Charity and Debbie leave. Dawn tells Kerry that she overheard Jai and Laurel talking and it sounds like someone is going to be laid off. Kerry states it's "last in, first out" so that means it'll be Aiesha who loses her job. Dawn doesn't believe Jai will sack his step-sister so fears she'll be in the firing line. At the same time, Aiesha tries to talk to Jai about Rishi and Manpreet's wedding reception but Jai orders her to concentrate on her work as she keeps putting the wrong chocolates in the wrong boxes. As Paddy, Chas and Bear sit in the doctor's surgery waiting room, Bear brings up the possibility of him staying with them for a while as he wants to get to know them. Paddy proposes Bear stays at the B&B but Chas insists he can stay in the pub. Debbie approaches Cain at the garage and queries why he barely said a word at Home Farm. Cain states he just wants the whole situation to be over although Debbie questions how they can let Kim get away with this. Dr Cavanagh checks over Bear and informs him he can't find anything wrong with his arm whatsoever. Bear asks for a cast, neck brace or painkillers, but Dr Cavanagh refuses them all. Despite promising Moira that he'd stay away from Kim, Cain agrees to deal with Kim for Debbie. Harriet and Laurel go for a drink following the singles event. Harriet tells Laurel that if she compares her feelings for Ashley to a new man, they're never going to match up. She suggests that's maybe where Laurel went wrong with Bob but insists it doesn't mean Laurel can't find happiness with someone new. Moira pops into the pub and asks Charity if she's seen Cain. She isn't happy to learn Cain was at Home Farm earlier. Dawn makes excuses to stay behind at the factory after everyone heads to the pub then messes up the boxes Aiesha was working on. Laurel decides to give online dating a go. Bear returns to the pub with his arm in a sling lying it'll take months to heal. Paddy is unsure about letting Bear stay but Chas reminds him it'll give him a chance to get to know his dad. Moira heads to the garage and demands to know why Cain didn't tell her he was heading up to Home Farm. Cain protests he went up for Debbie and he didn't see Kim although he admits he did promise Debbie he'd deal with Kim. Things aren't improving between Dan and Kerry although Bob urges Dan to keep on trying. Cain, Moira and Debbie bump into Kim as she's exiting the pub. Kim comments if Joe really loved Debbie, he would've stayed. Debbie slaps Kim then tells her she has nothing. Kim questions what Debbie has. Debbie states she's got family. She declares this over then walks off. Cast Regular cast *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *John - David Roper *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Home Farm - Entrance way *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Cavanagh's office *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes